Question: What is the greatest three-digit multiple of 19?
Solution: Since 19 is close to 20 and $20\cdot50=1000$, we consider \[19\cdot50=950.\] From here we skip-count by 19s: \[950,969,988,1007,\ldots\] The largest three-digit multiple of 19 is $\boxed{988}$.